Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane Pie, typically referred to as Pinkie Pie, is a Mane Six earth pony who represents the Element of Laughter. =Background= Pinkie Pie grew up on a rock farm in an unspecified location in Equestria. She lived a generally miserable existence, apparently ignorant of the delights of color, music, and laughter - she and her family were barely capable of smiling, having not used the muscles required very often. The Pie family were very stern and practical. One day, while working the fields, Pinkamena witnessed from afar Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. Its vivid colors were more than Pinkamena had ever experienced, and it caused a new warmth in her heart. She was inspired to throw a party for her family, causing them, in turn to smile. Having discovered her special talent, laughter, Pinkie discovered her cutie mark. At some point during her early life, Pinkie's grandmother taught her to laugh at her fears to help overcome them. Exactly when this occurred is unknown, though presumably it was at some point after Pinkie learned to laugh. Grandma Pie is not shown in Pinkie's segment of Call of the Cutie, which may suggest that at some point Pinkie or her grandmother relocated to the point where they interacted regularly. It is not known when or why Pinkie moved to Ponyville, but she was still a child when she did so, as she has long since born the duty of clearing the ice on Winter Wrap-Up Day. =Abilities= Movement In times of distress and/or excitement Pinkie Pie is capable of almost instantaneous movement across any distance. She has even demonstrated the ability to keep up with a desperately fleeing Rainbow Dash. "Pinkie Sense" The Pinkie Sense is a catalogue of physical tics which can vaguely predict certain events in the near future. Certain sequences of tics can indicate more complex sequences of events. The Pinkie Sense was explored in Feeling Pinkie Keen and has appeared on rare occasions since then. =Residence and Occupation= For as of yet unexplained reasons, Pinkie relocated to Ponyville and took up residence with the Cake family at Sugarcube Corner. Though she does not share family name with her guardians, suggesting that she is not an adopted relative, Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake sometimes act as surrogate parent figures for her. Pinkie lives in a loft-like residence at the top of Sugarcube corner and can sometimes be seen assisting business in the shop below. It is unclear if or how much she is payed, but she has been there long enough that during Season 1 she notes that she is being trusted to run the shop on her own for the first time. Beyond this, Pinkie does not seem to have a regular job or source of income, though she presumably has the funding to throw parties. She spends most of her days playing with her friends and/or throwing parties. Pinkie Pie's parties are renowned throughout Ponyville as the most exciting and fun parties ever; she has many tools and skills at her beck and call to assist her in hosting parties, including the party cannon and a welcome wagon. Pinkie uses ice skates to break up and melt the ice over ponds as part of Winter Wrap-Up Day. When on adventures with the Mane Six, Pinkie will typically provide support and encouragement to other characters, and will sometimes resolve (or attempt to resolve) treacherous situations using laughter and parties. On rare occasions when the sextet is involved in battles, Pinkie has proven to be a powerhouse, making use of her party cannon and other rapid attacks to dispatch many enemies at once. Pinkie Pie enjoys singing and often bursts into incidental songs during episodes. =Character= Appearance Pinkie Pie is an earth pony with a bright pink coat and a darker pink mane and tail. Unlike most ponies in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pinkie Pie's mane and tail are normally extremely curly, tangled, and bushy. Personality Pinkie Pie is an extremely frenetic and hyperactive person, very often in a scatterbrained, manic state. She is almost always extremely happy and excited; she frequently bounces Category:Encyclopedia Equestria Wiki